turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Lurcanio
|type of appearance = Direct ( in OotD only) |nationality = Algarve |cause of death = by blazing |spouse = Unnamed wife, Krasta (common-law companion) |children = Gainibu |occupation = , Soldier}}Lurcanio was an Algarvian colonel during the Derlavaian War, serving mostly in Valmiera on occupation duty. Personally a courteous and civil man, Lurcanio participated in a number of atrocities and war crimes against the Kaunian population there. After Valmiera's utter defeat in the first year of war, Lurcanio was assigned to occupation duty there. He and his aide Captain Mosco were quartered in the estate of Marchioness Krasta. Despite initial friction between them, Lurcanio soon put the spoilt noblewoman in her place and, despite being married, developed a romantic relationship of sorts with Krasta. While treating Krasta courteously, Lurcanio left her in no doubt as to who held the power in their relationship, though he amusingly forgave Krasta's failed attempt to curse him with impotence. Lurcanio was far more ruthless with the rest of Valmiera's population. He was a high-ranking officer in the struggle against Valmieran resistance fighters, including Krasta's brother Skarnu, and enabled the 'night and fog' disappearance or outright killing of many innocent Valmierans. Lurcanio also oversaw the transport and sorcerous slaughter of Kaunians within Valmiera - at first with ethnic Kaunians from distant Forthweg, but later with Valmierans themselves. In contrast to his ruthlessness in his work, Lurcanio behaved as a gentleman at Valmiera's court, where he consorted with the country's imprisoned king, Gainibu, and one of Krasta's noble friends, Viscount Valnu. Though he considered Valnu a rival for Krasta's affections, Lurcanio never uncovered the count's involvement in the resistance and dismissed him as a fop. As Algarve began to lose its war with Unkerlant, Lurcanio was forced to make do with fewer and fewer soldiers, as many Algarvian occupation troops (including his aide Mosco) were transferred to the front against Unkerlant. Lurcanio himself successfully convinced his superiors to keep him in Valmiera (an infinitely less hazardous assignment) and continued his own war against the Valmieran resistance. During the war's final year, after Kuusamo and Lagoas reinvaded mainland Derlavai, Lurcanio was withdrawn from Valmiera with the rest of the Algarvian garrison and transferred to a field command. His unit was involved in the unsuccessful winter counterattack into Valmiera, and was pummeled by the islanders' massive swarms of dragons. When Algarve finally fell to her enemies, Lurcanio surrendered with the rest of his men to the Kuusamans. As time wore on, Lurcanio found himself remaining in the prisoner of war camp while most of his men were released. His enquiries about this resulted in unpleasant news: the Valmierans wanted to prosecute him for war crimes against their citizens. Soon after, Lurcanio was remanded to Valmiera where he learned that that Krasta had fallen pregnant shortly before his parting from her. With the weight of evidence against him, the trial's outcome was a foregone conclusion and Lurcanio was sentenced to execution. Lurcanio wrote an appeal to King Gainibu. Valmiera's monarch, while he found Lurcanio likable, could not deny the existence of the crimes, and upheld the sentence. Knowing that Krasta had borne his son, Lurcanio also wrote to her, asking that she treat the child kindly, and not hold the father's sins against the son. Soon afterwards Lurcanio, scared but composed, was blazed to death at dawn by a squad of Valmieran soldiers. Category:Algarvians Category:Adulterers Category:Executions by Stick Category:POWs of the Derlavian War Category:Soldiers of the Derlavaian War Category:War Criminals